


cigarettes before sex

by arttselen



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mention of Cigarette and Alcohol, kang yeosang centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Yeosang was too high to care about the fact that he was parked in front of the other's man house in the middle of two o'clock in the morning.— bloody roses [day eleven: scars]
Relationships: Choi San & Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 16





	cigarettes before sex

Kang  Yeosang was sitting on the seat of his motorcycle at 2:40 a.m., with a cigarette in his hand and a bottle of vodka by his side. However, he had no idea what mixture was inside it. It was alcohol, and that's what mattered. Looking up, he didn't feel as drunk as he probably should be. Alcohol was no longer affect him after all these years. And as pleasant as the wind was and the sky starred, he wishes he didn't have to wait for the dawn. The window he observed so much on the second floor didn't make it possible to see a sign of life at all.  _ Fuck it _ . He was high, what else would he care for? He had nothing to worry, after all. He'd wake that son of a bitch, so he wouldn't see the sun rise.

He let go of his thoughts about the other and fixed himself on the burning cigarette through his fingers. The flaming tone was captivating and involved him in immersion. Everything looked gloomy, while  _ he,  _ he was there.  _ W _ _ hy not? _

He took the flame to find itself against the dermis of his wrist and enjoyed the birth of a new scar. The purples markings were evident as the hickeys that would adorn his  nape a few minutes from now.  _ Oh, mama didn't raise in the bitch _ . Sighing, he threw the rest of the tobacco wrapped in a paper on the floor and smiled as he carried the previously forgotten bottle with him.  _ Maybe it could be useful to him _ .  He climbed the path already so well known to him to get to the first floor, mainly taking care of not taking down the free alcohol he got. After all, he was too much of a cat not to fall on his feet if he had to.

_ Does he ever learn to close the windows or are he so used to my visits that he got used to leaving it  _ _ open?, _ he thought, before making sure to not make noise on his landing. __ The youngest usually keep the room messy, you never know where you're going to step.

He turned to contemplate the other lying on his own bed, wrapped in sheets too thin for the winter season. In addition to a small detail: he slept with nothing covering his back. And  Yeosang hated him. He was definitely upset about being attracted to him.

He approached the bed, tracing his digits through the bare dermis, which instantly chilled in response to the familiar touch. As he watched the other eyes open and soon illuminate their face with a smile, the Kang was happy to prove his motto of life right. 

_ Mama  _ _ didn't _ __ _ raise _ _ no  _ _ bitch _ _. _

— Choi San. 

— Hyung .  — He  said ,  before responding to his first instinct to pull him out for a  kiss that would lead  them to an insomnia , that would keep them awake until the sun blooms a new  day . 


End file.
